Nos teus braços é o meu lugar
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Reposta de Draco à carta de Gina: Quero ficar com você. Se vc não a leu, tem que ler primeiro. Songfic com a música "Sem ar". D'Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota¹:** ESsa fic é uma continuação da fic "Quero ficar com você". Se você não a leu, tem que ler pra entender. Se quer se arriscar a ler mesmo assim, não venha me culpar por não ter entendido nada depois.

Sem ar – D'Black

Eu nunca pensei em me apaixonar. Sexo era uma coisa. Casamento e a continuação da linhagem também, mas amor, nunca. Amor era para os fracos. Para os Lufas e até para os tolos Grifinórios. Não para mim. Não para um sonserino. Não para um Malfoy.

Mas quem disse que as coisas na vida funcionam como queremos? Conte-me que eu vou atrás do imbecil. Pois esse era apenas o lado teórico da coisa, na prática era diferente. Muito diferente. E foi assim que eu me vi apaixonado por você.

E quis te matar por isso.

Você roubou o pouco da sanidade que eu achava que mantinha... Me fez enxergar um mundo totalmente novo... Pense, você acha que eu me imaginava suspirando pelos cantos? Ou escrevendo cartas de amor com lágrimas incessantes me atrapalhando como estou fazendo agora? Com um aperto no meu peito que ameaça explodir a cada vez que olho sua carta... Sentindo-me perdido, enlouquecido, asfixiado... Desde aquele dia em que te deixei...

_Meus pés não tocam mais o chão_

_Meus olhos não vêem a minha direção_

_Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido_

_Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido_

Não vi outra solução... Não sabia o que fazer... Nunca fui muito reflexivo, nunca fui perfeito. Eu me acovardei quando notei que as coisas ficavam mais e mais difíceis para nós. Cheguei a pensar em te esquecer... Seria mais fácil. Fugir. Te abandonar. Fazer os nossos caminhos separarem-se e seguirem só... Fui tolo para achar que seria o melhor para nós... Fui tolo ao pensar que seria capaz de te esquecer e veja só, como estou agora... Chorando feito uma criança quando caí de bicicleta... Mal consigo dormir as noites, pensando em você. Com essa dor em meu peito que me angustia, essa saudade que me sufoca... E amanhece. Esse maldito sol vem queimar as minhas pálpebras e me obrigar a voltar para a realidade. A sair do sonho onde meu mundo é perfeito. Onde te tenho novamente em meus braços...

_O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor_

_Somente o sono ameniza a minha dor_

_Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?_

_Quero viver do teu sorriso, teu olhar_

Você está certa minha ruivinha... Ninguém estava lá. Ninguém viu. Ninguém sentiu o nosso coração acelerado, nossa respiração tão falha...! Ninguém pode dizer que nosso amor não é real, ninguém pode dizer que somos diferentes demais, porque quando estou com você não me lembro de nossas diferenças, não me lembro da minha conta bancária, da minha origem, do meu sobrenome... A única coisa que me lembro é de como meu corpo emoldura o seu, de como seus lábios possuem a textura da pétala de uma flor... De como tremo quando nossos olhos se encontram... Merlim, de como eu te amo...!

E olha como estamos agora... Deus, como sinto sua falta...! Como as lembranças me perseguem por mais que eu tente fugir, sua imagem, seu perfume, sua voz... Tudo está entranhado em mim como se nunca tivéssemos nos afastado. Por mais que eu tente te esquecer, eu não consigo. Eu falho. Não sou capaz...

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você_

_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar_

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar_

Tudo aqui me faz reviver a nossa história. Flash por Flash invadem a minha mente e eu me perco no mundo da ilusão, onde eu nunca teria me afastado de você. Onde ainda estaria em ao seu lado...

É claro... Claro que não suportarei mais isso. Claro que meu lugar não é aqui. Claro que não perderei tempo para aceitar o seu perdão e correr para os seus braços...

Outra vez.

_Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito, é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra poder voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar_

_Perdi o jogo, e tive que partir_

_E a minha alma, sem motivo pra existir_

_Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar_

_Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar_

Parece que eu escuto o seu coração gritando. E o meu responde. Inconformado. Machucado. Ferido. Ele me julga por ter ido embora. Sente falta de você, do seu sorriso, do seu calor... Sua lembrança não é o suficiente para aquecê-lo... Foi até agora, mas ele já não se satisfaz... Precisamos de você...

Eu preciso de você.

_Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração_

_O teu sorriso é chama da minha paixão_

_Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui,_

_Só com você no pensamento_

Estou complemente perdido. Sinto-me como se tivessem me arrancado o chão. Como se o Universo tivesse me castigado por não ter acredito no amor... Falta-me o ar. Falta-me a vida...

_Me falta você._

_Meu ar, meu chão é você_

_Mesmo quando fecho os olhos:_

_Posso te ver_

É por isso que retornarei. É por isso que nunca joguei a minha cópia da chave fora, porque no fundo sabia que acabaria voltando, bastaria me dar uma chance... Quando receber esta carta, talvez já estarei chegando, ou não haverá tempo, pois já estará em meus braços outra vez... Meu coração me apressa. Ele já sente o nosso reencontro... Ele não agüenta mais essa distância... como eu. Ele sabe que meu lugar é ao seu lado... Ele sabe, como eu, que não importará mais o que disserem, o que fazerem, o que insistirem, essas lágrimas que ainda caem de meus olhos assinam um contrato de um amor eterno, que nunca se apagará. Que nunca me deixará esquecer do quanto sofro quando não tenho o brilho de seus olhos nos meus.

Que sem você eu perco o chão, a luz, o ar. E que nos teus braços é o meu lugar.

**_Seu Draco._**

_Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você_

_E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer_

_Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar_

_Nos teus braços é o meu lugar_

_Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão_

_Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção_

_Esqueci do meu orgulho pra voltar_

_Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar_


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
